


In Padme's Heart

by YarnSpinner



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey (Star Wars) is Nobody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YarnSpinner/pseuds/YarnSpinner
Summary: Naboo,this is where Leia Organa leads to the Rebellion after most of their Ships where destroyed. Luke has given her hope once more and she will not give up on the Rebellion or the Galaxy. On Naboo, the Rebellion will rise again and light the planets flame to inspire the Galaxy to fight back against the First Order.Rey has come to realise that she is on a separate mission. She wants to find a way to stop the fight between the light side of the force and the dark side and has realised that for that, she has to leave the path of the Jedi behind.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)  
> This is after the Last Jedi, because I miss General Leia Organa and because I wanted to give Poe and Rose some love. Rey is Rey nobody in this one and not a Jedi. This is also for beautiful Naboo and Padme.

Naboo.  
In many ways, this Planet is at the heart of the Leias Family Legacy. This place was where Padme was born and shaped. Where she became a Queen and then a Senator, where her fight to protect the Republic started. Where she first met Obi-Wan Kenobi, who became the teacher of Anakin, her son Luke and a dear friend and ally to Padme and later Leia. Padme, who was one of the founding members of the Rebellion. Now her daughter Leia is here on this very Planet to light the flame of Naboo again, take it back from the First Order and remind the Galaxy that the Rebellion is not done yet. That the Rebellion will rise again and will reach out into the Galaxy once again to spread its fire. Out there are still people that are too scared to fight back but suffer dearly under the oppression of the First Order.  
Naboo had been a republic stronghold long before the First Order took control and that past has not been erased completely. Once it's flame is lit, it will remind the Galaxy of a time when it did not cower before the First Order.  
The flame will reach their hearts and reignite their fighting spirit.  
Leia knows it will.  
Luke had known, and she will not forget the gift of hope he gave to her.

The Rebellion had hidden the Millennium Falcon in the wilds of Naboo, the part that the First Order had not fully tamed yet or simply had not wanted to waste their resources on. The forest would help hide them from orbital detection. For now, they would lie in wait until their plan was fully formed. 

The general finds Rey away from their camp looking over the surface of a beautiful Forest Lake. Naboo was lush and possessed an abundance of natural treasures, lakes, oceans, forest and land to farm. The general thinks that it must be very different from the Wastes of Jakku that had once been Reys home.  
Rey slowly turns her face to look at Leia just as there are only a few meters between them. She smiles at her, but her gaze and mind seem like they are elsewhere. "It has been long since I have seen you do anything but look at those old Book", says Leia a soft smile on her lips. She refers to the old Jedi Texts that have been Reys company for most of the journey. 

For a brief moment, Rey takes another gaze at the lake. "It's far too beautiful here to waste taking a closer look, now that we are here." "It is indeed, and we will make sure it stays that way.", says Leia and sits down next to Rey on the edge of the lake. "I think I can never get enough of the beauty of water. The way it gives life to its surroundings and makes the land green. Even after spending time on that Island with Luke surrounded by the sea, it still moves me every time.", says Rey. By the mention of Luke, she turns her head and searches Leias Face carefully. "You don't have to be scared to mention him around me." starts Leia. "There is no reason to be sad. I can still feel him with us. He is with the Force, and the Force is with us. He will be with us forever. I just hope that he has left his grumpiness with his Body so that his spirit will not annoy us too much." She chuckles softly, and so does Rey. They both look at the lake in silence for a time and let the sun warm their faces. It feels nice to feel the ground again, after such a long time travelling through space, thinks the general. 

"I'm sorry we haven't talked about what happened with Snoke… what happened with your son.", Rey breaks the silence. "We know what we had to know for now… Snoke is gone, and Ben has taken his place. Even if I can't always allow it as the general, my heart will always have at least a glimmer of hope that my son will return to me, even after everything that has happened.", Leia says. "There is more…", Rey starts slowly, "I have been thinking a lot. Studying a lot and thinking about what Luke told me... what Ben told me. I think it is time I shared it with you." Rey's voice is firm, and her expression is determined. Leia feels as if over the journey a Storm has been building up in Rey's mind and now she is ready to unleash it into the Galaxy. "What is it?" Leia says and puts a hand on Rey's shoulder.

"When I was training with Luke, I realised there was a connection between Kylo Ren and me. At first, I tried to fight it, but it kept coming back. I could speak to him as if we were in the same room. And then I thought I saw Ben. I felt him. We touched hands, and I knew that he would turn if I went to him. Or at least I thought so... I went to him willingly and gave up my weapons because I believed in Ben. We defeated Snoke together. He chose to defeat his master instead of defeating me. But he did not turn. I had been naive. I went to him as the last of the Jedi, and I wanted him to turn to join me as such. But he had the same vision as me, only he saw me become a Sith like him. But I know now what my mistake was. It is as Luke said. I was defiant at first, but now I know it is true.", she turns and looks straight into the general's eyes, "It is time for the Jedi to end." The words cut through the air like the edge of a sabre. 

Leia knows there must be more to this and waits, her heart had briefly lightened when hearing of her son's decision to spare Rey.  
Even if it might be foolish, she is glad there is still hope that someone can reach him.

"I have read the old Texts, and I know that it will never stop. As long as Jedi and Sith exist the balance we strife for will be nothing but a tug of war between the two forces that we can't escape. Darkness rises to meet the light, and the light rises to keep the darkness in check. Ben and I cannot both be on one side together. We are linked, but unless both let go and find a way to meet somewhere between light and darkness, we will fight one another until our fight destroys us.  
Kylo Ren is engulfed by darkness once again, but Ben is still inside of him, fighting. The tug between light and darkness is not only between us, but it is also inside us. And in this unstable state Kylo threatens the Galaxy more than ever...", Rey looks down to her feet for a short moment, "I can feel it. The pull of the dark side. But maybe what truly tempts a Jedi to fall into it is being afraid of it. I have to make Ben understand. If he doesn't, this will never end. Not for us and not for the future generations of Force users and it will keep putting our Galaxy into danger. I will not be a Jedi. But the solution is not to hide as Luke did. I will have to find a way to exist in between."

"You can be glad you don't live in the time of the old Jedi Order. You would have been thought mad." Leia looks at her, calmly, "This quite a lot for you to undertake. But it has always been a lot. From the moment we met you, we expected so much of you. Because we had to. For the longest time, the Jedi have inspired hope in people, motivated them, and we needed that. But I believe in you Rey and I believe in Luke. So if this is the path you must go, I will do whatever I can to help you." Rey looks relived… "I know this all must have been hard for you to find out. But know that you can always share yourself with me.", says the general and pulls Rey into a hug, she accepts it gladly. "People will be so disappointed when you tell them you are not a Jedi Rey, especially your friends… people love bragging about being friends with Jedi's. I know Han always did, even when between us we told Luke he was idiot plenty of times. Everyone can do stupid things from time to time, even Jedi's.", she jokes.

Rey laughs: "Maybe that is why I couldn't tell Finn yet." "You will need a new lightsaber.", Leia says and abruptly and takes out Lukes broken one from the inside of her coat. "No.", Rey says and softly shoves Leia's hands back towards herself. "You should keep it. It was your brothers, it belongs to you. I think it is time I made my own. But for now, I will just use my staff." "Why?" "There is still something connecting me to Kylo. I cut myself off as much as I could, but I am afraid that If I tap into the Force to strongly I will lead him to us. I think maybe I need to go to train somewhere else to protect you." "Ahh… I might have a solution to that, that does not require you leaving again.", Leia says with a mysterious look on her face. "There are places emanate a strong presence in the Force. Places that might be able to cover up your own presence. And I at some point in my life I made it my business to know of those existent here on Naboo. You can go there while we start our operations here on Naboo. It is probably better for now if you don't join us until we are ready to attract attention.", she says. Rey nods. 

They hear footsteps approaching them. The general slowly gets up and is not surprised to see Finn standing between the trees. "Well..", she says, "I will leave you to talk." Finn looks at her concerned but waits until she disappears in the Trees to ask Rey what this is about. 

Naboo.  
Once Leia had thought about making this place her home. But her life had always been to busy and soon enough it took her away again just like it had her mother when she became a senator. She will free it again. Make it into the place Padme had dreamt it to be and extend that same dream to rest of the Galaxy. She will not waver until The Rebellion fulfils its purpose once more.


	2. Rose's Role

As Leia Organa almost reaches the Rebel camp, she meets Poe between the trees, staring off into the direction she has just come. His face lights up into a warm smile as he sees her.  
"Have you seen Finn?", he says to her.  
"He is talking to Rey just now, and I assume they will need some time to talk alone. But relax, you will be together soon enough again."  
Poes grin widens, and he blushes just a little. "I was only looking for him since we should have a meeting to discuss our situation now that we have landed."

"Of course," says Leia and decides to let him off the hook this time. "Let's go then. We can start already."   
Poe takes another look towards the lake. "Shouldn't we wait for Rey and Finn?"   
"Well, I was of the assumption that you could form your ideas without your partner in mischief… was I wrong.", she teases him playfully.   
"No, no… of course I can. I just thought they should be involved … since you know."   
"Yes, I know. Don't worry, I am just testing you. You can relax now." She says and gives him a loving pat on the shoulder as they both fall into step back towards the camp.   
"I guess this is payback for my insubordination." He says it comes out more bitter than expected.   
He is still stomaching Holdos sacrifice and his behaviour towards her. Leia too is still grieving her friend, and she knows very well the admirable person that she was. She hopes that he will grow from the encounter he had with her, however rebellious he was at the time.

"Where is Rose? I want her to be a part of the meeting." "Rose?", he questions, sounding a little surprised. "I mean, I guess she has more than earned her keep."   
"She believes in the Resistance, and with her skills, she will be a valuable asset to our operations here on Naboo. Will you go find her for me?", she askes as they just enter the camp.   
Poe nods and quickly strides off to find Rose. Most of the Camp is hidden under the trees, but the Falkon itself had to use an opening in the forest to land here, they tried to do their best in camouflaging it, though, with pieces of green canvas and fallen branches. Leia tries to look at the bright side of their fleet being mostly decimated. At least that way it was easier to hide.  
They can't falter now, even if the odds seem slim and their resources scarce. 

******

Just a short while later, the general, Poe and Rose have gathered at a large tree trunk over which R2D2 projects a Holomap of Theed, the capital of Naboo.  
The first stage of their plan will be gathering intel. They will try infiltrating Naboo at different points to find out how the First Order runs its operations here and to identify potential allies among the population. This will be crucial for moving on to the stage of sabotage. They will have to weaken them enough for the people of Naboo to be inspired to join their efforts despite their fears.

Rose's Role will be in Theed. She will infiltrate the old hangar by putting her skills as a mechanic to use.  
The hangar is buzzing with first Order activity and could be a potential gold mine for valuable intel. It is risky, but despite her previous infiltration attempts, Rose is still one of the lesser-known faces of the Resistance. She has already accepted the post, and they would not be able to find someone else that is as skilled in mechanics, brave and levelheaded enough to take the risk and have a chance at completing the task without being found out. 

They are lucky that the hangar does employ not only first Order mechanics but also many people native to Theed, some of them used to work there even before the occupation. They already have someone willing to vouch for Rose, passing her up as a niece whose skills could be useful to the First Order. Rose won't be the only Agent in Theed, and they are discussing other potential candidates. Someone will have to keep an eye on operations in case things go bad sooner than expected. 

"What about Finn?" Rose proposes. "He knows the First Order better than anyone."  
"I was actually hoping to put Finn to use somewhere a little quieter since he is so well known among the First Order.", Poe starts.   
"But Finn's expertise could prove invaluable! It would be a waste to employ him anywhere else", she protests.  
"What if he gets recognised?" Poe says.   
"That didn't bother you the last time you sent him?" Rose scoffs. "And besides, maybe he could just wear an actual disguise this time. You know his knowledge is too valuable, our operations in Theed will be risky as it is. We will need his support."   
Poe opens his mouth and looks like he is about to protest but then just gives up and shrugs his shoulders. Leia smiles. He knows Rose is right. 

It is at this Moment that Finn finds them. His expression is solemn. Poe raises an eyebrow in concern and walks over to him. He puts an arm around his shoulder. "You alright there?" Finn looks up and forces a smile upon his face. "Yeah, it's fine… Just processing a few things", he says and returns Poe's embrace by putting his left arm around him and taping his shoulder. Then he pulls away and starts walking to stand next to Rose.  
As he stands next to her, he squeezes her hand softly and allows himself a second to look into her face before he straightens up and looks at the general.   
"So what is going on?" Finn says.   
"Well, we were just discussing our operation on Theed, which will probably be our most important point of influence. We will try to spread ourselves as much as our resources allow, but Theed is the capital and has the strongest First Order presence, so we need at least a few boots on the ground here. Quiet boots but still. Rose has already volunteered to be our agent in its hangar.", Leia summarises. There is much more, but she has a feeling he won't be able to take that in just now. 

"The hangar… that sounds risky", Finn says with obvious concern.   
"We have a man that can get me in. And I am a mechanic. Hopefully, that will help me blend in. It's too good of an opportunity to pass up.", Rose says. "We were also hoping you could be the one to run our operations in Theed since you have the most knowledge of the First Order's internal workings." She is looking at Finn hopefully, but his face tenses.   
"I wish I could, but I can't go to Theed.", he says.   
"Why?" Poe asks, confused.   
Leia already knows the answer to the question, and she feels bad for the poor boy. It must be very conflicting for him not to be able to protect and help his friends.   
"I am going with Rey.", he says, still tense. Poe and Rose both look a little resigned and worried. "She needs to do something, and it could get dangerous. She needs someone to pull her out if something goes wrong." They look puzzled, but they won't argue with him, they know they can't convince him otherwise. He has made up his mind, and they will have to trust his judgement. 

"At least stay away from the First Order.", Poe asks. "You and Rey usually attract attention, and we can't have that right now."   
Finn nods: "We will try to keep a low profile this time."   
"Well if you are going with Rey then I guess I will be running operations in Theed and keep an eye on Rose.", Poe says.  
"Are you sure that is a good Idea", Finn says, but he looks a little less tense knowing Poe will be with Rose, "After all you are the most famous Pilot in the Resistance, they would probably recognise you." "Oh don't worry, I will wear a disguise.", Poe says and winks at Rose.

"Something that covers the face but leaves my gorgeous hair out, to not completely hide my handsomeness." he playfully nudges Finn on the side.   
"That is oddly specific.", Leia muses.   
"Yup, I found one like that on the Falkon," he says, smiling.   
"Well, that is a relief then, even though our resources are scarce apparently we managed to flee using the one ship that was always full of random garbage. It can't be all that bad then.", Leia chuckles.

"Oh, one more thing. And you probably won't like it.", Finn says to Poe.   
"Not like there is much good news going around lately… what is it."   
"We are taking BB8."   
"What?" Poe says startled.   
Rose smiles and takes the opportunity to take a jab at Poe. "Oh well, that's probably better after what happened last time we tried to take him with us on an infiltration mission."   
"Hey, he can be more stealthy! It's that other droids fault.", Poe says, but he knows he has lost the custody battle to Rey … this time.  
His eyes immediately start searching for BB8 and find him greeting Rey, who is just coming back into camp. He lets out a defeated huff.


	3. The Great Grass Plains

Finn looks at Rey as they slowly leave the Rebel camp behind. It has been long since they had time to spend together just the two of them. On the journey to Naboo, the Millenium Falcon had been so crowded, and Rey seemed so distracted by her books that they barely found the time to speak. To check-in with each other and to tell each other what happened while they were apart. So much has happened since Rey left to find Luke and he stayed with the Rebellion.   
After spending so much time around Poe and Rose and getting more accustomed to his role among the Rebels, it feels odd to leave them to their own devices now.   
He knows that they will join them eventually again. 

Rey is walking in front of him. When she walks, it's like each step is filled with purpose, and he wonders if she can feel the pull of the place they are looking for already.   
He wonders if he could feel it too if he really tried.   
He closes his eyes and tries for a moment, tries to reach out and look for a spark within himself. But he quickly stops himself and feels silly about it. If he was force sensitive surely he would know by now.   
He shakes his head at himself, and Rey suddenly turns and looks at him quizzically. 

"What is it?" she asks. 

"Nothing. I was just getting lost in thoughts. How are you feeling?", says Finn eager to change the topic. 

The sun is still out, and it's warming their skin. In front of them, Naboos Great Grass plains stretch out like a vast green sea. It is still and quiet, and barely anyone lives here. 

"I think I feel a little better now.", Rey answers and smiles back at him.   
"At least out here, we can hope that the First Order would not think to look for us."   
She is wearing a dark olive jacket with a large hood that covers her hair and shadows her face. She takes the hood off to soak in the sun a little and looks searching onto the green. One hand rests on her hip, the other holds the strap of her staff. The jacket is a bit short so that he can see the cloth bindings on her arms and hands. Her trousers are practical dark brown cloth trousers with a few pockets, and she wears a utility belt around her waist. They both carry cloth packs with a few essential things. Thankfully for them, it doesn't get too cold in the night. At least not in this season.   
They both look like travellers. 

Suddenly the thought comes back to Finn once more. "Rey. Did you always feel connected to the Force? Even if you didn't know what it was?"

Rey takes a moment to think before she answers. "I am not sure. I think I could feel something reaching for me. But I did not understand. I think it was asleep for a long time. It was there, but I wasn't very aware of it until we meet." she studies Finns face for a moment. "Why do you ask?"

Finn tenses a little. He doesn't know himself. He doesn't understand why he was thinking about it again. He doesn't think he is jealous of Rey, but still, can't deny wishing he was just a little like her. 

Suddenly they hear the wiring sound of BB8 closing in on them, and Rey's attention is immediately caught by the droid. He had been scouting ahead.   
She crouches down to him and gives his appearances a quick check. He must have been caught in some mud, and some of it has sprayed onto his head. Rey lovingly brushes it away. 

"What have you found.", she asks him, and he immediately beeps enthusiastically in reply. "Good news." Rey says grinning, "BB8 has found the place Leah told us about. It's not too far away, and it doesn't seem like anyone has been there in a while."

"Well, that's a pleasant surprise considering you can't see anything from here. Good job, BB8". Finn says and smiles at the droid who gives a happy beeping sound in reply. "I hope the equipment still works. It will help us get around much faster than on foot. Otherwise, we will have to find a beast to tame as our ride."

Rey laughs at this. "Just because you managed to ride one beast doesn't mean others will let you. Plus I am good with machines. If there is anything to salvage BB8 and I will get it running again." 

"That's probably better. I think the success of my last attempt was mostly due to Rose. Let's get going then."

Rey nods, and they both follow BB8 down the little hill they were standing on. 

"I'm sorry you couldn't stay with Rose.", Rey suddenly says while they walk. 

"Don't be. I trust Rose. And she is with Poe. I am sure they can take care of each other.", says Finn and then after a break, he adds, "I wouldn't want to leave you alone again, and I am always here if you need me."

"Thank you, Finn. I appreciate that." Rey says, smiling.   
"BB8 would have missed you.", she adds jokingly. 

BB8 happily responds and rolls closer to Finn.

"Oh, I am sure Poe misses him even more. We better not leave a scratch on that droid before we give him back to him."

Rey just chuckles at this, and they keep going.

******

After a few more hours, they find the place they were looking for at the end of a downward slope. 

It looks like an Abandoned old shack, made out of mostly wood, with a sizeable two-sided metal door blocking the entrance. The shed seems unassuming apart from the metal lock that is holding the door shut. 

Rey probingly stretches out her hand towards the door, but it barely moves under the tightness of the lock. 

BB8 lets out a gentle, beeping sound.

Rey turns to Finn. "There is no keyhole. There must be a panel nearby to open it." 

She steps forward and runs her right hand, searchingly over the wooden walls of the shack. Just as Finn ventures to search the other side of the door, Rey finds an unevenness in the surface and removes it reveal a panel.   
BB8 immediately roll to her side and starts accessing it.

"Well then. Let's see what's inside.", says Finn as the bolt of the lock slides open. He pulls at left door and light floods into the dark interior. The sides of the room are lined with hay, but they both know that's not what this place was used for. A sheet mostly covers a large object that takes up most of the room.

Finn gives Rey a nod and strides to uncover it.  
Dust flies into Finn's face, and he coughs as he uncovers an older generation two seated Y-Wing.

Finn waves away the last remnants of dust still flying in the air. "Lucky no one looted this place. But then again, I guess there is almost no one out here." 

"Better for us," says Rey and steps next to Finn to evaluate the ship.   
Finn turns to the entrance and guesses that flying the ship out of here might be a bit of a tight fit, but still possible.

Rey uses a nearby ladder to get into the cockpit, and soon the engine starts, and the Y-Wing comes to live not much later. "looks like it's still operational." She says, smiling. "Are you coming?" From her position, she reaches out her hand and starts using the Force to lift BB8 into his spot on the ship.

"I'll have a quick look around to see if the rebellion left anything else here that could be useful.", says Finn and quickly scans the rest of the area. He manages to find a stack of rations and some medical supplies but nothing else. After adding his findings to his bag, he joins Rey in the Y-Wing. "How likely is it that we take the shed with us when we take off?", he says still a little concerned. 

"I'll try to leave it mostly intact, might take part of the door though," Rey says cheerily. She sounds like she looking forward to. Finn tries to take comfort in the fact that his friend is having fun but startles as the ship starts to move and the ladder falls to the ground. 

"Stop worrying. It will only take a second", Rey says and gives him a quick look. 

"Yeah, thanks, that helps.", Finn replies and tries to steady himself. 

One of the wings does take part of the door off its hinges, which gets propelled farther down the hill but otherwise they make it out fine, and the ship doesn't seem to be damaged by the inpact. 

"I think that went fine", Rey says as they glide over the green. 

Finn relaxes a bit and suddenly thinks of Poe. He would never want to get dragged into an argument between the two about who is the better pilot, Poe or Rey. They did get into a few quarrels right after they meet though, arguing about the Millenium Falkon. 

Not long after Finn has a gut feeling that they might be close.

Rey takes in a long breath. "We're almost there. Prepare for landing."


	4. Gates and Conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival of Poe and Rose in Theed.

Poe and Rose arrive at the borders of Theed. The First Order had blocked all entryways to the city and put up cannons to shoot at potential intruders from the sky. 

"We might have to take care of those cannons", Poe says. 

"Eventually maybe… but right now we barely have the ships for an attack or the people to operate them. And there are too many civilians in the city that could get hurt", says Rose and Poe nods in agreement.

"I guess for now our first worry is to get past those guards… hopefully, they won't stop us." Poe says, and they make their way into the crowds of people entering the city.

As they are getting closer to the blockade, Poe secretly wishes he wasn't so tall, so that he could hide in the crowd like Rose. They are almost at the gate as one of the officers waves him over. 

"You there Bounty Hunter. Get over here."

Poe silently lets out a curse and shuffles over to the guard. Rose looks to him briefly, not knowing what to do, but then proceeds to go with the crowd to not attract attention.

"Yes.", he says while trying to deepen his voice. 

"Do you have a permit? If you are hunting in Theed, you must seek permission first. The First Order can't have you running around shooting whoever you want", the guard says as a second guard joins him. 

Poe crosses his arms in front of his chest to show he isn't intimidated by the guards. "No need to be alarmed officers. I am only waiting for my partner, then I will be leaving the planet and out of your hairs. There is hardly any work here." 

"Very well." says the second guard. "We still need to register your presence here. In case you should change your mind about looking for work, and it leads to an incident."

"Do you really think I would be so stupid as to shoot my gun for fun in the middle of a First Order stronghold? I value my life too much, and besides, it would be bad for business since I get a lot of contracts from the First Order."

"We can't make any exemptions. We really must insist that you go with one of our officers. If you don't have a permit on you, we need to register your stay here."

"Why do I need a permit, if I am only travelling through." 

"This is First Order space, Bounty Hunter. As it is part of your trade, you are allowed to travel off-world as you wish. But all visitors and travellers must be registered with the system. If you did not register upon arrival, we really must register you now. It is procedure. If you had your permit, we could just sign you in here, but since you don't seem to have it on you, you really need to come with us.", The first guard says sounding both annoyed and tired. 

Poe thought if he should try a last desperate bluff and pretend he knows their superiors, but he wasn't sure if it would only make the situation worse. Then suddenly a massive bang occurs, and the first tired guard suddenly is much more awake and agitated. Poe and the two officers beside him turn to see that one of the cannons had just fired. 

"Damn it", the second officer says, "Whatever… Just stay out of trouble, Sir. We can't deal with this right now. Get these people out of the way and inside and then close the gate.", then to the first officer, "You get over to the cannon and ask them why they are firing I can't see a thing." 

Poe runs and is inside the gate before the first guard manages to pass through the panicked crowd to the cannon. He steps on his toes and starts trying to make out Rose among the people running into the city. He is still looking for her as they close the gate. 'Damn it', he thinks, 'why is she so small I can't see her.' He doesn't want to stay here too long in case the guards change their mind, but he can't leave without Rose.

He is starting to get nervous, and people keep pushing him to move as they run into the city. Then, someone pulls his hand forward. 

"Come on, let's get out of here.", Rose says. 

"Not a good start," Poe says while they follow the stream of people. 

"Not a bad one either… Could have gone worse.", Rose says as she gets pushed into Poe, tries to put her arms shielding in front of her. 

Poe puts his arm around her, and they both push into a side alley to try and flee the mass. "I guess I have you to thank for that?", Poe asks as they now walk more comfortably towards the hangar district. 

"I thought you could use some assistance, and the cannon wasn't very well guarded. I guess they don't have much use for it."

"It was definitely needed. I can't tell you what would have happened if they had taken me in and I am glad I never found out. I'd rather avoid seeing the inside of another interrogation cell If I can help it."

"That's what I thought.", Rose chuckles. 

They continue on in silence. Poe feels a little annoyed, and he doesn't know why. Maybe it's because he failed to talk himself out of a situation and needed someone else to help him. But then Rose and him are a team now so that shouldn't matter. That is what teams do, help each other. Lately, he is feeling a little off. Maybe that is why he hasn't yet made much effort to get to know Rose better. Even though Finn trusts her and he trusts Finn. And she already proved herself more than once. Maybe it is the thought of Holdos sacrifice that is still haunting him. He feels so foolish now when he thinks of his actions then. He should have trusted her. Instead, he sent Rose, Finn and BB8 on a dangerous mission which might have cost them more than it was worth. At least they came back mostly unharmed, the same can't be said of the others that they lost…

***** 

They are getting closer to the residential area their contact lives in. All around them, they can see the neglect that has ravaged the city since the occupation. Even here further away from the city centre there had been beautiful gardens, flower beds and water fountains to embellish the street. But they had not been kept up, and the flower beds look dried out, and so do the once majestic fountains. 

First Order troops are scattered everywhere throughout the city, even though most of them seem to have forgotten what for. They have dulled the once lively spirit of Theeds occupants, and most people only left their homes for work or shopping. 

As they are arriving at their contacts apartment, he quickly opens and rushes them inside. "Come in, Come in, before the guards see you and start bothering us." the man says. 

Just a little later they are standing in his kitchen together.   
Poe takes off his Mask and shakes out his hair. "The Rebellion thanks you for your help. We know you are taking a great risk for us." 

The eyes of the man light up. "You are Poe Dameron, aren't you. It is such an honour to meet you.", he says and holds out his hand to shake first Poe's and then Rose's Hand. 

"Rose Tico", Rose says as she shakes the man's hand. 

"Arman Vish, it is a pleasure to meet you. My family has been working in the Hangar since before Queen Amidala was crowned. I know the situation is dire, but I will do anything I can if it helps General Organa. Anything for a chance to chase the First Order away from our Naboo.", Arman says. 

"Thank you, and thank you for vouching for me with the Hangar crew.", Rose says. 

"Of course. Anything I can do to give the Rebellion a chance. I have already lost too much to the First Order to pretend that we can live like this. But you must be starving. Here, sit down. I'll go and make dinner. After we can talk more and I can answer any questions you might have."

Poe and Rose sit down at a small table while Arman goes through a doorway to his kitchen. The wall that separates the kitchen and the dining area is a half wall, and so they can see Arman starting to prepare his pots and pans from their position. 

"Listen, Poe.", Rose started suddenly, "I know we haven't talked much. Not on the way here and not much before on the Falcon. I think maybe we should clear the air… after all, we need to work together now, and we can't afford to avoid each other." 

"Alright… I guess that is fair. I don't know. I think that lately, I am feeling angry.... mostly at myself. I am sorry If I directed that anger onto you.", Poe says and turns on his chair to face Rose. 

"No, that is not really what I felt. It is more that I feel like you are avoiding me. Whenever I try to join you and Finn, you always leave, and I don't understand why. I don't judge you for what happened, I was part of the mission, remember? Maybe If you would actually try talking to me, I could help you.", Rose says and looks searchingly into Poes face. 

Poe turns his face away. "I don't know. I don't think I want to talk about it. Not now, anyway. I just want to concentrate on the mission and try to make this not a disaster." 

"Then do you want to talk about Finn?", Rose says suddenly. 

"What do you mean?" Poe says and feels his face starting to flush. 

"Listen I am sorry I didn't notice it earlier. I never really saw you two together before I met Finn by the escape pots. I just want to say that I never wanted to put myself between you, I just didn't know. I am sorry If I hurt you."

"What do you mean… Finn and I. We are just Friends, I…" Poe begins to stammer and then stops himself. 

Rose suddenly looks at him in shock. "Poe, I am sorry. I was assuming… I thought you liked Finn. You know... as more than a friend. I am sorry If I made a mistake. I just thought that's why you don't like me."

"No… no, no, no", Poe shakes his head and starts to speak faster, "It's not that I don't like you." He stands up. He needs air, but he doesn't want to go outside. He can't risk going out not without his helmet. 'Why… Why am I so hot.', he thinks.  
'Finn and I are friends… right.' He covers his face with his hands. 'No, no, no… I am such an Idiot. Why was I so blind.' He sinks back into the chair next to Rose. 

"I am sorry", he says and lets Rose put an arm around him, "I have been a complete Idiot." and then after a pause, "You didn't deserve me avoiding you. I was much more blind than you." 

"It's okay Poe.", Rose says, "You can talk to him about it when we see him again."

*************


End file.
